Quiero estar contigo
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Shinsou invita a Neito a una importante cena.


Monoma suspira mientras se observa frente al espejo. No puede creer que esta a punto de ir a cenar a la casa de Shinsou y qué después de tantos meses, finalmente podrá conocer a sus padres. Y bueno, no espera que alguien juzgue su gusto para vestir, ni tampoco que aprueben la ropa que ha comprado para esa ocasión, pero los nervios de ocasionar una mala impresión con los padres del de cabello morado lo carcomen hasta el alma.

Generalmente el rubio no suele tener la mejor impresión frente a la mayoría de las personas, ni siquiera con el propio Shinsou. Por eso, no puede dejar de pensar que si da la impresión de un niño rico y creido (que lo era) puede ocasionar un disgusto inmediato. Especialmente por que la familia de Hitoshi es humilde, aunque pensar eso era algo estúpido, por que humilde, era igual a la media para la mayoría de los alumnos de UA.

"Solo sonríe y no abras la boca" piensa, inhala, suspira y lo repite en su mente, por qué sabe qué su lengua puede traicionarlo. Da un ultimo suspiro y se da la vuelta, los ojos azules de Kendou y los negros de TetsuTetsu lo inspeccionan.

—Yo creo que es perfecto—alude la de cabello naranja, Tetsu suelta aire por la nariz y lo observa un poco más.

—La camisa se me hace algo exagerada— opina el de cabello plata alzando los hombros. Kendo deja los ojos en blanco y le da palmaditas al rubio para que no se desanime.

—A Tetsu le gustan las cosas simples, solo usa ropa por qué sería ilegal si anduviera desnudo por ahí. Además, es raro que seas inseguro Monoma, estarás bien.

El rubio aprieta sus labios y se mira de nuevo al espejo, la sonrisa de Kendou y los ojos inseguros de Tetsu no le dan ninguna respuesta clara.

—Piensa que si Shinsou tuviera problema por como eres, no te hubiese invitado, menos en esta fecha tan importante —Reafirma la de ojos azules y Monoma dibuja una pequeña sonrisa —¡Anda apúrate! Tetsu y yo iremos con nuestros padres, nos estas distrayendo.

—Supongo que confió en ustedes—Alza los hombros —Además mi cara es hermosa, no pueden decirme no— y Kendou le da un pequeño golpe.

Toma la bolsa con varias cajas envueltos perfectamente en papel blanco con moños rojos y dorados, cada uno para los miembros de la familia de Hitoshi, cierra los ojos y por tercera vez en menos de la ultima media hora suspira, saliendo por la puerta para encontrarse con el de cabello morado en la sala de estar, donde lo espera con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar…—dice con tranquilidad, Shinsou toma su mano y alza la ceja.

—¿Sabes? Para tardarte tanto, no fue la gran cosa—bromea el mas alto, el rubio le da un codazo y ambos caminan con tranquilidad a la salida, donde un auto los espera.

La noche es fría, pero ambos encuentran calidez cuando sus manos se encuentran en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Monoma conoce durante la cena a los padres de Hitoshi: Hajime Shinsou y Mihoko Shinsou. Ambos más cálidos y amables de lo que pudo imaginar. Su padre, Médico cirujano y su madre una ama de casa con el mismo quirk que Hitoshi había heredado.

—Para ser sincera, nunca creí que Hitoshi saliera con un chico tan lindo— comenta su madre durante el postre, el menor de cabello morado se atraganta con el pay de manzana y el rubio le sonríe ampliamente a la mujer.

Shinsou puede ver destellos a su alrededor _"maldito farsante"_ piensa. Pero la risa de Monoma es suficiente para calmarlo. Neito le da un pequeño golpe debajo de la mesa y continúa sonriendo, hablando tan elocuente y alegre que Hitoshi cree vivir engañado por el resto de su vida, por que es imposible que la boca mordaz y venenosa de Monoma (digna de un alborotador de primera clase) se llene con buenas intenciones y comentarios simples y sencillos.

Le han cambiado a su pareja y nadie lo va a convencer de lo contrario.

—Es la primera vez que Hitoshi ha decidido traer a alguien a cenar, ni siquiera trajo a ese chico "Izuku" del que hablaba tanto, de verdad eres muy amado por él.

—¡Papá! —Hitoshi grita, dejando caer su tenedor con fuerza en el plato, el rojo cubre rápidamente sus mejillas y Neito alarga una sonrisa de maldad. Una que Hitoshi conoce muy bien.

—No se preocupen, su hijo tiene menor gusto que eso.

Todos en la mesa ríen menos Hitoshi.

.

.

.

En la despedida Mihoko cubre al rubio con una bufanda gruesa y un gorro que ella misma tejió, lo abraza con fuerza y repite la misma acción con su hijo.

—Es una pena que no quieran quedarse…

—Esta bien mamá—Hitoshi lleva sus manos a sus bolsillos y Neito se despide con una pequeña reverencia.

Ambos caminan con tranquilidad, no es tan noche ni tienen prisa como hace unas horas. Neito estornuda y Hitoshi ríe divertido.

—Para ser tan bocón eres bastante débil en cuento a defensas se trata —el rubio frunce los labios y le mira mal.

—Pudiste déjame pedir un coche o quedarte con tu familia.

—hmm—Hitoshi se detiene por unos segundos, justo debajo de una luz que parpadea. Voltea su rostro hacía atrás, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa que pasma al rubio en su lugar—Pude sí. Pero quería estar contigo _Neito_.

El tiempo se detiene, su corazón se estruja y sin poder controlarlo, deja caer las bolsas de papel que lleva en sus manos. Siente la tibieza de las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas hasta terminar en la esponjosa y exagerada bufanda que Mihoko le regaló.

—No entiendo—susurra—De verdad no puedo— su voz tiembla y esconde su rostro avergonzado. No se le da llorar, mucho menos expresar todo lo que su corazón guarda, no cuando ha construido un muro desde que era niño. Uno impenetrable que el de cabellos morados ha derivado con simples palabras.

Las manos de Hitoshi alzan su rostro mientras sus manos limpian las lagrimas que parecen no detenerse, Hitoshi no dice más, simplemente deja que el contrario saque todo lo que tiene dentro. Su nariz roja debido al frio, su cabello rubio desordenado debido al gorro que su madre ha forzado en su cabeza, su corazón despedazado por el fantasma del abandono que Hitoshi no puede dejar pasar.

Hitoshi ama cada cosa de Neito, incluso la parte rota que nadie más ha conocido, una que necesita remendar y reforzar.

Neito es hijo de personas millonarias que creen que ser un héroe es una perdida de tiempo. Padre muerto, madre ausente, navidad solitaria en la academia, niñez recluida y un ego desbordante que no se desmorona ante la adversidad.

—Feliz navidad.

Las campanadas suenan.

Hitoshi lo besa y Neito sonríe porque no necesita nada más.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

¡Feliz navidad! Bueno, casi se acaba navidad, pero no quería dejar pasar el día sin escribir un poquito de esta pareja preciosa que amo. Disculpen si esta muy corto o no muy estructurado, no lo revise y terminé de escribirlo desde el celular. Ah, bueno ¿qué les puedo decir? Amo el ShinMono. Feliz navidad.


End file.
